


Make You Mine

by animechick725



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru modern AU one shot. I don't own Inuyasha just my OCS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine

Make You Mine

Demons, you’d think that they didn’t exist in our world anymore but my good reader you’re sadly mistaken.

No I’m not talking about Donald Trump. If he was actually a demon, he would have way too much power and then we would really be in trouble. Same goes for Hillary. 

Anyway what was I saying? Oh right Demons. Yes, trust me they exist, but in secret. The human to demon ratio has severally gone down and so we aren’t hunted like a pack of wild animals we stay hidden in complete and utter secret. 

“Cinnamon Dolce latte Grande please.” You see that girl in the line at the Starbucks? She’s got long red hair, its flat but today it has a certain wave to it. She’s not your typical girl and she has those bright green eyes. Her nails are so long and pointed that they almost look like claws and her canines in her mouth look almost like fangs. 

Well I hate to break it to you, but those are claws, and those are fangs. She may not be able to hide those like her fox ears and her tail but its close enough. Other than some weird looks no one really thinks twice about it. Now look at her physique. She’s not small by any means and her black pencil skirt and her black high heeled ankle boots show off the muscles in her legs perfectly. Her blazer was tight on her arms but there was a muscle there too, now she’s not hiding a six pack underneath that shirt she’s got a little Buddha belly, but hey! Starbucks has amazing blueberry scones and it’s on her way when she walks to work so she burns it off everywhere else. Now she is a size 16 but she’s got those curves and hips and breasts. She’s like the average American woman nowadays. She keeps herself hidden under her clothes because she is insecure again like most American women. She hides her demon heritage to protect herself and she’s taught her adoptive son Shippo the same. 

Her name is Katy Roberts. And why am I telling you about Katy Roberts in this amount of detail.

Because she is me. My name is Katy Roberts and this is how I fell in love with a business man from Japan.

Now mind you I haven’t lived in Japan long. Maybe two or three years at most, and it took me forever to find a job here and once I found one and one that had a Starbucks en route to my work I was thrilled. Now my work was different from most. I was a maid, for an important man, well demon. His name is Sesshomaru Taisho, the lord of the west and he is an owner of the Taisho Corp. Well co-owner since his half-brother is too, their dad died years go. But I am his nanny and maid. He has a young daughter that he adopted.

Her name is Rin, she’s a human but she’s a sweetheart and her and Shippo get along very well, so I often bring Shippo to work with me when he has off of school. Those two get along famously. Now today I don’t have Shippo with me since he spent the night with Rin, they are 7 and 8 they can’t get into that much trouble, and since I was dressed nicer than normal it was because of one thing specifically.

Sesshomarus assistant quit on him…again. 

This isn’t the first time he had me step in to be his assistant mind you, his assistants are either always getting fired or they are quitting and I’ll admit it, Sesshomaru is a hard ass but it’s not that hard to the job of his assistant and the pay is always good so I’m not even close to complaining. He pays amazingly well and he is a good boss.

But a hot one. He’s so damn sexy…especially when he isn’t in his human guise. His long silver hair and those amber eyes just make me want to melt every time I see them. His markings on his face perfectly sculpt it and make it more defined and I just can’t help but wonder how far those markings go. He also is fit. He’s an old demon but he doesn’t look a day over 30. His mother, although she likes to remind me every time I see her to pull my hair back or otherwise her son won’t give me a second glance, is gorgeous and sweet. Shippo has apparently heard Rin ask Sesshomaru if I can be her mother and it warms my heart. 

But anyway, I finally made it to Sesshomarus mansion, more like a damn castle that his family has had for centuries and this isn’t the only one, the long took longer than usual in these heels but once I saw that gorgeous demon in front of me I could care less about the pain in my feet. I sniffed and my eyes widened.

Mating season.

It’s a primitive time for all demons, every demon gives off a certain scent when we go into our mating season, for Sesshomaru it seemed to be the smell of a warm campfire. I loved that smell and It was so intoxicating, his scent was already amazing and with it smelling like this now made it ten times worse. He opened the door to his limo like he always did when I went to work with him. No words escaped his lips as always and he only nodded in greeting. But today he covered his nose as I went past him into the car and he had the window rolled down as we drove. I know I didn’t smell but the scent of the opposite sex when you’re a demon and when it’s time to mate makes hard to almost breathe without pouncing on them. He went into his human guise and he wouldn’t look at me. It’s not surprising really he’s too busy to have a mate to attend to and to care for.

But his scent was starting to get to me now as I crossed one leg over the other. I took in a deep breath and sighed. 

“Mating season is a bitch isn’t it?” I asked and stared out the window.

“You have no idea.” He said deeply and it sent a shiver down my spine. Kami his voice is just so deep and attractive and I seem to always become numb to it. My thighs rubbed together and I saw his eye twitch.

This was going to be a long week. I knew he could smell my arousal…he’s dog a demon, it’s not that surprising. 

What was surprising was he pounced on me only seconds later. You’d think with his age he would have more self-control but hey I was far from complaining as he devoured my neck and sucking on the skin there. My eyes rolled back into my head and I kept my moans in so the limo driver up front wouldn’t here. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my eyes widened once I felt his hardened length between my legs. He grunted and he bit down on my neck and I yelped.

“hush. That’s an order.” He growled into my ear and he bit my lobe. I let my human guise fade and my tail and ears came out and he smirked as he looked at me. 

“So the feeling is mutual?” His smirk got broader and I nodded slowly and gulped. He held my hands above my head with one hand while his other undid my clothes and I didn’t mind whatsoever. Yes, this may be scandalous maybe even slutty but I’ve wanted Sesshomaru for a while now, practically since the day I had met him and I would be lying if I didn’t say that I was getting feelings for him. He’s a very professional man and he is such a doting father to Rin. 

“I’ve been planning on doing this for a while…it wasn’t until I noticed your scent changed that I decided to take action.” He licked up my neck and then kissed down to suck on my breasts and I hadn’t even noticed he undid my bra. 

“d-doing what?” I couldn’t help but moan as he sucked on my sensitive nipples and leaving hickeys all around them. 

“making you mine of course.” He rubbed my sensitive bead at my center and my eyes rolled back and I immediately covered my mouth to stifle my moan. He didn’t waste time with pushing into my heat and making me moan. He covered my lips with his to keep me quiet and he started thrusting into me with speeds that I didn’t even think were possible. My heat twitched around him in excitement and my legs shook. How could I already be almost there?

I’ll tell you how! Sesshomaru was just that good. It was amazing that in my past relationships they couldn’t even come close to making me cum this quick without doing a multitude of other things. With Sesshomaru it was effortless and he just seem to fit me perfectly.

“S-Sesshomaru..” I whimpered against his lips as I finally reached my climax. He smirked and he picked up his pace and my eyes fully rolled into my head this time. I held onto his shoulders and my claws dug into him as he went faster I almost missed it when he pulled out and covered my stomach with his seed. He came back down to me and he bit my neck hard and sucked on my neck hard and I did the same as I marked him.

Not how I expected my experience getting a mate for life but it was with Sesshomaru so again I am not complaining. He handed me a towel and helped me clean myself off and he leaned down to kiss me and this kiss was actually soft.

“I hope you know I’m never letting you quit.” He whispered against my lips.

“I didn’t plan to.” I giggled and he held me to him. 

I’m so happy I moved to Japan.


End file.
